


easy realationships

by fonficfun



Series: just when all seemed lost [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonficfun/pseuds/fonficfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The representations of the men featured in the Band of Brothers was based on characterizations in the show and not on the real men. No disrespect is intended. sorry if it offends. if you want more pages like this like and comment.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. love struck

**Author's Note:**

> The representations of the men featured in the Band of Brothers was based on characterizations in the show and not on the real men. No disrespect is intended. sorry if it offends. if you want more pages like this like and comment.

lieb and Webster sat on the floor under a blanket cuddling in the cold night, they never thought that it would go farther than this. "hey web?" liebgott said a little shakily. "yes liebgott" . "web... do you...like me?" his heart beating fast. "yeah ..you make a good friend why?" Webster said unknowing of what liebgott meant. "no no..not like that web..like this.." then he abruptly kisses Webster on the lips. " i love you web" "what..whats that" liebgott cuts him off "just kiss me" so Webster kissed him "hey guy what are you doing" Jones asked yawning unaware of whats happening in the room he just entered.

"I thought that Major winters told us to get a full nights rest?" Jones drowsily said as he rubbed his eyes.

 

"he did but we cant sleep so we are sitting here trying to keep warm" came liebgott"s hurried answer. 

"yeah ok well goodnight" Jones yawns as he leaves the room heading back to his bunk. "well that was close" liebgott said with a sigh.

"yeah so what now? do we go to bed or stay up? iam getting tired lieb"  
"you can go to bed if you want to..ill even tuck your college ass in bed professor" liebgott said sarcastically.

"oh ha ha very funny lieb. goodnight" Webster said as he walked into the other room getting ready for bed.  
as he lay in bed he thinks about Joe and how much he actually did love that skinny little guy but now the real concern was what if what he meant was true the whole i love you web shit? i mean him and leibgott, at 1st leibgott hated him he was mean, he made rude remarks on how Webster went to Harvard and all that crap he was sick of it and now this?

 

"Hey web. good night" liebgott whispers as he tucked himself into his own bunk. 

 

"Christ" web thinks as he lays there looking into the dark waiting for something to happen, like one of the other guys in the room throwing a pillow at him telling him to "shut the hell up, iam trying to sleep" or "shut the fuck up"

 

well it wasn't like he had meant for any of this anyways, god now he couldn't stop thinking about liebgott, about the kiss and how they had almost gotten busted. What would the punishment be for kissing another man, getting shot or what?

"shit" Webster whispers to himself "we forgot to put the fire out" web whispers hopping that liebgott herd him.

"fine web ill go put it out seeing as if you would be noisy jumping down from your top bunk" came liebgott's whispered yell.

________

 

As liebgott went to put out the fire he thought about how web tried to pull away in so many attempts of trying to free himself from him like web didn't like it or him. 

oh well fine if that was the way it was going to be then fuck web, he didn't need him. but every time they get near each other his heart jumps and he gets at the least bit aroused.  
ow fuck he needed web, he loved him, he could not think straight without him, when he was in bastone he couldn't work properly but then he could blame it on the cold, but here he has a warm bed winter clothing and hot food.

seeing Webster only made it worse, he had to say something to him, and not always did it come out right. (what if any one found out what would happen to him and web? huh?)  
as he put out the fire he heard foot steps come into the room. "hey don't put that out liebgott" winters yawned as he came into the room.

"oh sorry sir i didn't know you were up"

"ah that's fine liebgott just go ahead finish what you were doing. so you couldn't sleep either?"

"no, not really iam tired now, so goodnight." so liebgott went back to bed


	2. why so lonly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please feel free to comment below. tell me what you think. (i found an excellent webgott video called liebgott & Webster // until we bleed. and You're Wicked & Devine...)

As winters sat there in front of the fire he thought about the night before with him and Nixon. "it was cold" is what he would be telling him self later. but for right now it felt like it was more, more than that, more than it just being cold. yeah a lot of guys were sleeping together because they were cold in bastone. but how many guys felt this way about some one like that. he sipped some of his coffee to that thought one can never put his mind to such things. he heard foot steps coming into the room, the last step being a near drunken trip and an "ah shit". of course it didn't take him long to realize who it was "hows it going nix?" " ah how do you always know its me" "the drunken stumble was a bit of a giveaway, plus the ah shit"  
"hmm interesting, how long you been down here"  
"a while i guess that liebgott was down here a little bit ago. he came to put the fire out. said he left it going."  
"mm so you couldn't sleep either?"  
"no... um nix..." dick said as he looked about "yeah" nix said this as he got some more vat 69.  
"do you remember what happened last night last night?" dick asked cautiously.  
" yeah we got a little cold so we umm...yeah" nix trailed off not willing to finish the sentence, neither of them were willing to.

"yeah... can we talk about it nix?"  
"sure if you want to. do you have any hiding vat 69 any where?"  
"no i don't have any, why? are you out of the old vat 69?"

"yeah. so what do you want to talk about from last night?"

"yeah, i don't know, what really happened last night?"  
"i don't know" nix tried to recall the night before as he said this

 

\----------

 

Eugene didn't know what to say to the adorable red head in front of him. he wanted to hold him and kiss him all over. god why did he have to think about him this way? but the little "babe" if you will was so temptin, so innocent. " hey babe" roe said as he pulled the half asleep babe heffron closer to him. "yeah gene"

"i really like you babe" gene pulled babe even closer to him for a kiss. " i like you to doc" babe and doc roe kissed holding each other dog tags jingling in the darkness. as gene held babe, until heffron fell asleep.so roe stroked the young red head he felt all the way down to his crouch then he put his hand into the young mans pants stroking and pulling on babes penis, until the the boy came not even half awake into genes hand. so gene carefully took his hand out of babes pants and put it in is own and started to relive himself of all the lust that had been building inside of him. as he sat there in the dark masturbating he thought of all the little things heffron did that made him love the younger man. but what would gene do if say babe get hit or killed? he had to be by babe all the time to make sure that he didn't get hurt . gene didn't realize that he was masturbating so hard that he was shacking the bed then all of a sudden he felt it in the pit of his stomach that he was ejaculating it felt so good to get all of the stress and anger out like that. he too fell asleep hand in his pants. 

\------ 

At this hour johnny and bull would be asleep, but right now in this moment they were up "fooling around", and johnny would have to say that he was getting tired of just doing this. he wanted more and he knew he was going to get it. so he ran up to bull and pinned him up to a wall kissing all along his neck, and slowly pulling one arm away, then once his arm was fully away he started to feel bulls arousal. then started to feel his own. after that he threw bull to the bed (which wasn't easy) and held the bigger man there slowly and carefully taking off both there clothes. when they're shirts were off he got really close to bull kissing the partially stunned man on the lips and face. then came the hard part taking off the pants, he undid his belt then his fly, and then he let go of bull completely and pulled off his pants, and his own. 

"stop, just wait for a moment johnny"bull slightly quivered while he said this.  
"why? its been so long since we've had sex" johnny sounded hurt and that made bull feel bad about what he had just said.  
"its not that we wont do it tonight, its just that we have no way of easing it" he gestured a small thrust movement to indicate what he meant  
"well we could use spit o-" bull cut the smaller man off

"yeah that'd work" johnny had his chance on-top now it was his turn to prove what he could do so used most of his strength (which wasn't necessary)   
and in one fast movement then he was on-top, he trust johnny's legs up in-to the air and pinning them to his chest. he slowly penetrated johnny, in and out was the motion and he was using it.

"he ah...bull would ya slow down a bit..."   
"sure i guess i must since you cant take it" this pissed johnny off more than bull had planned so johnny pulled himself out from underneath the bigger man trowing him off of him and got on-top doggie style, but he didn't care how he penetrated because bull has pissed him off that much.


End file.
